someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angel of Vengeance
Hello. If you are reading this you probably have something you want... accomplished, achieved, whatever you will, and it's most likely revenge. Some come for spite, just in pure hatred, which is fine too. The Angel doesn't discriminate. Now to begin with, you're probably wondering, who, or rather what, is this Angel? I'm sure you've all heard of the story of Moses and his people. Yes, the biblical story of the freedom of Jewish slaves from Egypt, with the plagues sent by god and what not. This is where the Angel is from. In the bible, it is named as the Angel of Death, but more ancient beings know it as the Angel of Vengeance. It is indeed a minion of God, which is why you should only be here if you truly wish something terrible upon your enemy. Anyway, if you've read up to this point and you're willing to continue, then let us begin. You will need a few thing: # You will need a source of fresh blood. Following more ancient traditions, you should use an animal like a sheep or goat, but you can use something else, your own blood for instance. Just be warned, this is for protection and it may not be as effective without the fresh blood of an animal. # You will want a paintbrush and a jar. The jar will be filled with the blood, and the paintbrush to paint the required pattern. # You will want a picture of your enemy. # You need to have a knife, preferably of silver, but any will do as long as it can cut. # 3 items that are important to you: one from a loved one or somebody you care about that is still alive, one item that you treasure closely that is your own, and one item from your childhood that is dear to you # A wooden cross. Yes, it has to be made of wood, and it had to be the biblical cross of Christ, preferably with a carving of Christ himself on it if possible. You will understand later. # A match or something to light a fire with. Before we proceed, you must understand one very, very important thing. What you are about to do is perform an unholy ritual, one that will incite the rage of God. Your soul may be corrupted by this, and you may be tempted to do more, or even commit acts of vengeance yourself, but if you are willing, then continue. You will want to find somewhere isolated, preferably a place without flammable material unless you do not care. Place the five items that you have in the form of a star; going clockwise, place the item close to you on top, then the item from your childhood, before the picture of your enemy, the wooden cross, and finally your loved one's item. Collect the blood in the jar now, and if you used an animal discard its body away from the circle of items. Draw a circle just outside them, and then connect them in the shape of a pentagon with the blood, before finally drawing the star to connect them. Make sure you have enough space to kneel, or it will be somewhat difficult to complete the ritual. Now, position yourself so that you are facing the item that you treasure kneeling down. Now you are ready to begin. Pick up the first item, and if possible write an I on it, using the blood, and say "That which I treasure, I sacrifice for thee". Turn and pick up the second, drawing a 6 sided star, and say "This is the innocence that I destroy". At this point you should start to hear whispers. This is normal. You will hear voices of those who are close to you, telling you to stop. This is the attempt of God to prevent you from treading down this path. If you have not been wavered by this, continue with item three. Pick up the picture of your enemy, and draw on his or her face an eye, so that the Angel will know who its target will be. Pick up your knife, and say "This is my enemy, who will die by heavenly fury" and cut or stab the picture, not the eye, preferably around the torso or neck. You will now hear screams. They will be deafening, and you cannot do much to stop it. At this point you must hurry with the ritual. This is the cry of the angels, as you have begun something terrible, and summoned the one that they all fear. Quickly turn to the next item, the cross and pick it up. If there is a carving of Christ on it, paint his chest, hands, and feet with blood, and say "This is the blood of the savior, who lives within me. This is the rejection of the holy, and all things good". Take your lighter or match, and burn the cross. Hold it for as long as you can, until you cannot bear the pain of the burning anymore. The next two steps must be completed very quickly if you are to survive. You will begin to feel an unnatural tingling in your body, which will intensify to a feeling that something is being ripped from your body. This is your soul, in an attempt to save you from what you are about to summon. Pick up the final item, and say "Take this final offering as your payment, for nothing can be gained without loss". Immediately close your eyes, or you will be taken. The blood around you will act as a barrier from the agents of God who have come to kill you, but the eyes are the windows to your soul, and this will act as a pathway around the blood. Now say "Diabolus servo mihi, quod ego sum vestri". This roughly translates to "Devil save me, and I am yours". Drink any remaining blood you can from the jar, and everything will stop. You are now free to open your eyes. What do you see? You should see a glow of light in the distance. Walk towards it and peer through it like a window. Your enemy will be there, terrified, dying, suffering. When he finally dies, the light will extinguish, and you will pass out. When you wake up, you will be back in the real world again. There is a slight chance that you will have been moved, as somebody may have found you during your sleep. You would have been asleep for a few weeks, but do not panic, as people will not have noticed your absence. Remember now, you have basically sold your soul to the devil, to protect yourself from the power above. Anything holy will repulse you, as if you were a vampire. Furthermore, you have sacrificed your loved one. Yes, that was what the item was for. And it wasn't just their life you ripped from them, you sent their soul to the Angel. Do you know what he does with them? In their first thousand years he plays with them, toys with them, makes them suffer in ways unimaginable. Then he gets bored and makes them spend the eternity harvesting souls to be presented before God. No, they never get to actually go to heaven, they're stuck in between, simply being the delivery men and women destined for nothingness. True, you will have sacrificed them to a terrible fate, but that one person who you've always loathed, hated, wanted dead and destroyed, has to suffer the same way. So it's all worth it, right? Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life